ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Romulan Senate
(2379)]] The Romulan Senate was the main governing body of the Romulan Star Empire, seated in the Senate chamber located in the capital city on the planet Romulus. The Senate was headed by the Praetor, followed by the Proconsul, the Vice-proconsul, and finally the senators. The Senate did not sit on the third day of the Romulan week. It worked on a timetable that was difficult to predict. ( ; ) After a combined Tal Shiar-Obsidian Order fleet entered the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to wipe out the Founders, the Tal Shiar sent a message to the Senate that explained its actions. The Senate released a statement explaining that it had no previous knowledge of the Tal Shiar's plans and claimed it was exploring options to stop them. ( ) Chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar often claimed that there was a Federation spy in the Senate to deflect suspicion from himself, the Federation's operative in the Romulan government. ( ) The death of Senator Vreenak led to the Romulans declaring war on the Dominion. Vreenak had been one of the most ardently pro-Dominion members of the Senate. ( ) Several senators traveled to the front lines of the Dominion War, to represent the interests of the Senate. Senators such as Letant and Kimara Cretak represented the Romulan Empire on Deep Space 9. ( ) Following the Star Empire's placement of plasma torpedo launchers to protect its hospital on Derna, the Federation sent a formal protest to the Senate. The Senate retorted with a protest of its own. ( ) In 2379, all but one member of the Romulan Senate were assassinated by Shinzon of Remus, who gained support from the Romulan military and declared himself Praetor. The Senate was reconvened after Shinzon's death and the defeat of his Reman insurrection. Following that incident, Captain Jean-Luc Picard expressed his gratitude to Shinzon for allowing him to be the first Federation officer to set foot of the floor of the Romulan Senate. ( ) The Senate was destroyed along with Romulus in 2387. ( ) Senate members *22nd century ** Senator Valdore ** Senator Vrax *24th century ** Praetor Hiren ** Praetor Neral ** Praetor Shinzon ** Proconsul Merrok ** Vice-Proconsul M'ret ** Senator Cretak, Kimara ** Senator Letant ** Senator Pardek (of the Krocton Segment) ** Senator Tal'aura ** Senator Vreenak ** Unnamed Romulan senators (2379) Related topics *Continuing Committee Apocrypha Long before the first canon reference to the Romulan Senate, Diane Duane had mentioned it in her novel My Enemy, My Ally.'' In her novelization Unification based on the TNG episodes and , executive producer Jeri Taylor gave the non-canon name Dartha as the capital of Romulus. However, as of the subsequent novel Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz, Pocket Books "officially" standardized Ki Baratan as the non-canon name for the Romulan capital. According to the non-canon novel Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz, the building is named the "Hall of State". External link * de:Romulanischer Senat fr:Sénat romulien ja:ロミュラン上院議会 nl:Romulan Senaat Category:Romulus Category:Agencies